Wherever You Are
by TicTacStory
Summary: In a world without the Death Note, in a world where L and Light solve cases side by side, in a world where L has more feelings for Misa than he wants, L is no ladies man, and Light Yagami, unfortunatly is.  Quite sad and angsty as the story develops.


_**A/N Well, I wanted to do this for quite a while now, but I could never come up with the first chapter, and, just like in my other story "Consequences Of Loving You" I already wrote the second chapter and not the first chapter omg. Oh well, im pretty much coming up with everything as I write, there might be some shounen-ai or not, please enjoy.**_

_Italic Letters=Thoughts of a certain person (this confused people in my other stories :L)_

The detective walked in the room, the bags under his eyes darker then ever due his exsessive research trough a new case.

Finally closing the door and sitting in his infamous chair, he threw the papers in his had across the teen, Light Yagami, observed "Ryuuzaki" with questioning eyes.

The teen opened his mouth to say something. "What is it?"

"Misa Amane is the next victim"

"What case?"

"Non in particular"

See, this is the bad thing about working with a liar, you can never trust a thing he says, with no eyebrows to express and his acting skills, no man in hell could see if he was either telling the truth or a lie.

"Right, Ryuuzaki, if this is of `no case in particular` why did you go trough all the trouble of, ehm-"

Aizawa, who was sitting on the couch cut the teen off. "Exacly, do we really have to get into this? we have ANOTHER case we have to look into" his usual temper caused his voice to raise with every word.

"Actually," The detective looked at the papers Aizawa ment, the times of death,victims and possible suspects about the case were all in there, he dragged his gaze to the papers he himself just tossed across the table.

"Actually, these two cases are the same"

Light frowned. "Uhh, Ryuuzaki, didnt you just say that they were `off no case in particular`?"

"Thats right" L confirmed.

"Soo that means they ARE of a case" Matsuda said victoriously.

"Not really" L nibbled on his thumbnail.

"You are not making sense" Light threw a amused glance to the detective.

"That might be true"

Aizawa, as usual, interuppted their conversation. "Cut the crap Ryuuzaki,"

"And explain yourself" Light finished.

L dramatically sighed and shot another look at the papers, his hands grabbing them and his eyes analizing the text, in about 10 seconds he had read all 30 pages.

"What is there to say?" L said tyresome.

This was hardly a satyisfying answer to Light. "Why did you do the research, what does it have to do with the other case, why soo interested in Amane, why did you not get cake first thing when you camen in, AND-"

He paused. "What do we have to do?"

L smiled at the teen. "Why, I thought you were never going to ask"

The task force made a face, but decided to leave this to the two youngest people in the room.

"First of all, I want to solve this case as fast as possible, over the past 2 months people in the buisness world have been dying under the strangest circumstances; and what weirdend me out is that we have gotten too many cases where women have been drugged,raped and eventually murdered-"

Aizawa thought it was time to stop eaversdropping and give the detective a peice of his mind. "What does THAT have to do with anything? we cant look trough ALL those murders, it will take us YEARS to solve every one of the-"

"What do you mean solve every one of them? we can solve this case once and for all, cutting the venmon from the roots, therefore, I have been looking at the victims and lastly I found something else that connects them apart from their sex"

At that moment Light started humming "Bad Romance", to L`s annoyance.

"Light-Kun"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

Light huffed but obeyed the detective and continued listening.

"As I was saying, all the women had a text craved in their back, these were no tatoos but obviously burned by the murderers as a way to either comunicate or fool us, at first you would say that these texts have no message but..."

He flicked to page two and three and held them out soo the task force could read them.

They read as followed;

_**Woman one; "Jesus is my..."**_

_**Woman three; "Savior"**_

_**Woman two; "Yoshida, my..."**_

_**"Woman five; "Joker`s eyes..."**_

_**Woman four; "Can see right trough your..."**_

_**Woman six; "Black nailpolish..."**_

_**"Woman seven; "submit to god,"**_

_**"Woman eight; "Shinigami do exist, Joker is my name"**_

_**Woman nine; "Dead family,dead sister, dead self, death meets his camrade"**_

Light was first to speak, "These texts were never carved in any of their bodies"

L waved his hand in the air. "I know"

"Well?"

"Misa is the next victim, and the murderer is a man, quite frankly, it wouldnt be entire impossible that Misa`s boss is the murderer, he who adresses himself as `joker`, the shinigami thing is probably a prank, and Misa`s sister ought to be victimized herself, I suggest that-"

"Ryuuzaki, this is fully insane, you are making this all up, I KNOW you read seventeen magazine, which, by the way, weirdens me out-" He paused to pull a face.

He continued. "You cant just DO this."

"Its just a hunch, but we need to solve this, soo trust me on this ok?" L threw a cocky look at his friend, "Everyone with me?"

The room nodded, really, what choice did they have?

"Good, I already spoke to Aiber about it, he will play as a stalker who confesses himself to Miss Amane, when she denies, which im sure a girl like her will do, he will try to ki-"

Light stood up from his chair. "Oh COME ON, you cant DO that, really, is this all just to solve the case or is it just your desire to meet her?" His eyes pierced trough L, he, who felt slight intimidated by his suggestion, Misa Amane? that blonde? PLEASE.

"-And then,Light Yagami, you can do the honours to `save` her, you call the police while your really just calling us, Aizawa and Mogi drive to you and take you here, and Ide and I do the questioning..."

"What about ME?" Matsuda said exparated.

And before L could answer, Light had, again, felt the need to share his thoughts.

"Look, Ryuuzaki, no, just no-"

"-I am NOT going to do that, the girl will be terrified, if you want to question her soo badly why dont you just earn her trust?"

"Light-Kun is this all just because the texts were made up?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Well I can assure you this; one, I am not the best when it comes to girls, two, Misa Amane is the next victim, just do as I say, and if you wish you can tell her that you are from the Japanese Task Force and offer her to take her here, we can handle things from there, sounds good to you?"

"You are not going to keep her under surveillance are you?" Light asked doubtfully.

"Truthfully, I thought about telling her that for her own good she needs a `bodyguard` with her who is with her day and night, I thought about_**you**_and-"

Light shook his hand and held his hand out as if to say "stop talking".

"No, nope, not going to can be the one who stays with her, _**not**_ me."

L stared at the teen without saying anything.

_Day and night with that blonde? shure she has charm and charisma, but she must have the brains of a peanut, Light looks way natural with her. Could I really...?_

Suddenly L remember the bikini-issue with Misa Amane on the cover.

_Then again, it might not be that bad._

And then he magically remembered Misa`s words on a interview, the journalist asked her what her next goal is, it took her a while but she finally answered "Open a puppy shelter in Mexico, It can be called.. uhm... Misa-Misa`s rainbow Lolita House!"

_Ack who am I kidding? there`s no way I will make it out alive if im with her 24/7._

His thoughts got interrupted by the teen`s voice.

"Fine"

L got his hopes up, "Fine what?"

"I will"

"Will what?"

"For gods sake, I will `save` her but I am NOT going to be her `bodyguard` this is YOUR idea soo YOUR going to take it"

_Bikinis,Rainbow Lolita house...bikinis...rainbow house..._

He remembered the chiuaua his grandmother used to have.

_... I dont even __**LIKE **__dogs, why am I thinking about her damn future if its just for a few months? ..._

_**MEXICO,**__ out of all places..._

_BIKINIS!_

And then L blurted out, "Right, whatever" he just wanted to stuff those words back, but that was unfortunatly impossible.

Light looked pleased for reasons that were beyond even L.

_Soo after tonight I am forced to be with Misa 24/7 for god knows how long?_

_Oh my god I am going to die._

_**A/N Right, right, right.**_

_**I got a bit carried away there, I promise it will get better, Reviews are highly appreciated :3**_


End file.
